


(but i'm here) oh dear god, dear heart, don't cry

by thebitterbeast



Series: challenge me to a drabble [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ( is this wildly OOC? I have no idea anymore! ), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, OTP Drabble Challenge, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: The conversation between Ray and Rip does not go as Ray imagines.Prompt: "What happened?" - "Same thing that always happens. You didn’t know me and then you fell in love with me. And now you know me."
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Ray Palmer
Series: challenge me to a drabble [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/658025
Kudos: 5





	(but i'm here) oh dear god, dear heart, don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [rouths](https://rouths.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

The quiet between them was, for the first time in a long time, fraught with tension. There were words that were going unsaid, and for once Ray could not bring himself to break the silence. He could not even look up at Rip. Instead, his focus was on his hands, as if he could find all the answers he was looking for in the lines of his palms.

His Captain was seated on one of the chairs instead of next to him as was their usual wont. If Ray was looking, he would have realised that Rip was not meeting his gaze either. The elephant in the room needed to be addressed, but neither seemed to want to make the first move.

A part of Ray felt resigned to the conversation that would come, the dissolution of the relationship they had built. The knowledge that, once again, he was not enough for the person he loved to stay with. He shuddered out a breath, and the ragged sound was loud even in the hum of the Waverider's engines.

He missed the way Rip's head turned sharply. Missed the emotions that played with no filter on his face.

He did not miss the footsteps that came his way, or the slow way Rip lowered himself next to Ray, finally.

Still, Ray did not look up. Instead, he closed his eyes, curling his fingers into tight fists. The nails biting into his skin kept him present in the moment, even as he wanted to pretend that this conversation was not going to happen. He was tense and ready to flee, and the silence between them grew.

Calloused fingers carefully reached out to open his hands, and Ray blinked down, confused as Rip stroked at the slight scratch marks already etched on his skin. What was his Captain doing? Why was he being so gentle with him, when he no longer had to?

"What happened?" Rip's voice was soft, and almost hesitant.

Ray swallowed dryly, blinking back the sudden tears gathering at his eyes. His tone was bitter when he responded. "Same thing that always happens. You didn't know me and then you fell in love with me." A pause, and he grew more bitter, trying to pull his hands away from Rip's. "And now you know me."

Rip's hands tightened around his, and he tugged at them until Ray looked up, met Rip's eyes. The emotion in them was not what Ray had been expecting, and his heart stuttered in his chest. His Captain looked worried and sad. There was none of the judgement or censure Ray had been sure was coming.

"I've always known you."

There was nothing Ray could say to that, his body shuddering with another sigh, the force of keeping his sobs at bay. Rip tugged him again, and this time Ray swayed into his Captain's warmth, leaning against him, tucking his head into the crook of Rip's neck. The hug was warm and comforting, and full of a promise that had the tears finally slipping down Ray's cheeks unchecked.

"I know you, Ray Palmer. I see you as you see me. And that is why I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, there was a lot of potential for things between these two and well, tell me if it's wildly OOC?


End file.
